


Yes, Please.

by iamphanaf (taylorann14)



Series: Stumbling [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann14/pseuds/iamphanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I plopped Dan and Phil in the "fake engaged" trope and people asked me for a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. going home again

**Author's Note:**

> HI. Okay so I wrote a fic and it got more hits than it had words... and it had 10k words. I was incredibly shocked, and still don't quite know why so many people read it or how they found it, but. Here I am. Again.  
> Hello.  
> I am writing a sequel.

"If you don't get up now, we're going to be late." Phil said softly. Since 5 AM, Phil had been up and about, the anticipation of the flight had him too antsy to go back to sleep.  
Dan groaned, "Don't make me get up and have to talk to people. I hate airports."  
"And people," Phil added with a grin. "And you're going to hate yourself if you don't get up right now,"  
"Uhhhggg" Dan fussed, but still dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Standing there with his feet on the cool tile, he just stared at his reflection, slowly feeling like maybe reality was slipping away a little. Coffee might be a necessity this morning.

Phil was buzzing around the hotel room, throwing things into his backpack and tossing things onto the bed when he popped his head in the bathroom. "Dan have you seen--" he stopped at the sight of Dan and exhaled slowly.  
"We're gonna be home soon," he reminded Dan.   
"I know".   
Phil snaked his arms around Dan's waist and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
"'I love you," Dan said quietly.   
"I love you, too. Let's get us home, yeah?"  
Dan nodded, "I think I need to take a shower."  
Phil ruffled his hair playfully, "Without me?"   
Dan rolled his eyes, but wore a smile on his face all the while.

\--

Airports always made Dan more than a little uneasy. There were too many people, and there was the possibility that, at any moment, something could go wrong. With him, it usually did. He was in his own head too much today, and he knew it.... he just couldn't seem to get out of it. Lost in his thoughts, he cursed himself as he tripped on the edge of someone's suitcase and almost found himself face first on the floor before they even got to security. Phil grabbed his arm and steadied him. "You okay?" he whispered.   
"Fine," Dan said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who may have seen, "Let's get this over with."  
They made their way forward, past security and customs, to the gate, and eventually onto the plane. Dan got the window seat, the view of the clouds and the passing cities calmed him and made him feel much more at ease. Everything after he almost tripped had gone smoothly, but Phil had been staring at him a lot and it had him a bit on edge. Dan glanced back at him quickly and Phil just quirked his head and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his carry on.

Dan stared blankly at the paper that had written at the top "We're gonna be home so soon."  
"Not soon enough." Dan wrote back.   
"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"  
"can heads be beautiful?" Dan asked quietly .  
Phil nodded.   
And Dan definitely didn't blush. 

"It's just been a long time since I've been able to be with you and just be with you. I'm exhausted and drained and I don't have energy." Dan wrote.  
"Soon we can rest." Phil reassured him quietly. "You should try to sleep."  
Dan nodded, lacking the energy to do much else, and slumped down, laying his head on Phil's shoulder. "Tell me something," he requested.   
Phil leaned down and spoke quietly in his ear. "Well. The last time I was on a plane with you leaning on my shoulder, I was talking to Tyler Oakley."  
Dan looked up at him, "What?"  
Phil chuckled to himself. "Before we properly got together, after that trip to Florida. I asked Tyler for advice on the plane ride home."  
"Advice about what?" Dan asked.   
"It seems funny now... about how you didn't feel anything for me and what I should do about it."  
"We were idiots," Dan pointed out   
"He asked me if you were a good kisser," Phil said, still speaking softly.   
"Excuse me? Did you tell him I slobber like a nervous alpaca?”  
“I told him you’re the worst kisser” Phil poked at Dan’s arm playfully.   
"I guess I'll just never kiss you again."  
“Did I say worst? I meant best” Phil amended.  
“Sure."  
“I love you," Phil said sincerely.  
Dan’s expression softened, “I love you, too.”  
“And you are the best kisser,” Phil added with a smirk.   
“Yeah whatever” Dan rolled his eyes but his heart picked up, even at those words. He leaned his head back on Phil's shoulder and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little itty bitty chapter, a taste of what's to come!

Thinking back to even just a year ago was a bit surreal. The last time Dan had his head on Phil's shoulder on the way back to London, he was hoping to every deity that he might be able to hold on to loving Phil for even a few more minutes. Grateful he would never have to feel like his love was unrequited again, he let out a deep breath and kept his eyes closed.

And now here he was, coming back to London with the one person who made anywhere feel like home. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get back into their own bed and relax for a few hours... or years. He'd been nearly burnt out with all of the traveling and the not being in their own flat for more than days at a time. After this plane ride, they could get back to their lives. They could get back to being them, and things could get back to normal. As normal as their lives could get, that is. Comforted by the thought, Dan let out another deep breath and let himself as close to sleep as the turbulence would let him.

When they finally got home, they collapsed in a heap on their bed and slept some more. 

Dan was the one who woke up first. He blinked, cringing at brightness of early morning light, but it was softened by the fact that he was in his own home once again. He looked over at Phil, smiling fondly. Home. His hair was in disarray, sticking up at wild angles, and they were both still in the clothes they'd flown in the day before. 

Dan got up, somehow against his own will, and stripped down to a tee shirt and pants before sitting down and nudging Phil "Hey." Phil shook his head.   
He smiled and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Phil," he said quietly, "You need to change, you're gonna be really uncomfortable when we properly wake up."   
"Do it for me" Phil said in his broken morning voice.   
He could hardly control the fondness in his heart as he removed his lazy partner's jeans and shirt. "I love you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.  
"Shhh. I love you, too." Phil replied. "Sleep."   
Dan cuddled up next to him, not about to complain. He could probably sleep for another week and maybe then he'd feel a bit refreshed. 

The next time Dan woke was not a week later, and it was not feeling refreshed. It was barely a few hours later, sweating and possibly screaming, by the way Phil was looking at him.  
"Dan!"   
And right then Dan felt such a pain in his heart that he just broke down in tears. 

And as he sat there, tears streaming down his face, Phil's arms wrapped securely around him, he realized that maybe this trip had taken its toll on him more than he'd originally anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Dan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT D:

The nightmare that had woken him was one he couldn’t even recall. He was just left with a pain deep in his chest and a feeling that something was going horribly wrong. Post-nightmare feelings usually pass in a few minutes, but that feeling was one he couldn’t shake.   
It was a few days later when Phil finally asked him about it. 

“Dan you’ve been acting weird ever since we got back, please talk to me.”  
“Whaddoya mean?” he asked.  
“You just seem in your head a lot, and I worry when you’re so in your head.”  
“Phil, I’m fine, I promise.” he smiled, “I just have a lot on my mind.” 

He was fine. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, that something in his life was not going how it should be. So he thought about everything. He analyzed every detail of his recent actions. Everything was going so well, so what was it that was feeling off? He wasn’t sure… but he and Phil both knew that he wouldn’t rest until he figured it out. 

 

And that just happened to be the very next morning when he woke up a little earlier than Phil, and he looked over at his partner, who was asleep beside him. His hair was sticking up at wicked angles around his head, but he looked so rested and at peace. He thought about how lucky he was to feel so safe as to be able to sleep beside someone, who also felt safe enough to sleep beside him. And how lucky he was to even be alive, and that’s when he realized…. He hadn’t been telling Phil as much what had been going on in his head. He had been a little bit distant since they got back, and he almost panicked thinking about how this might affect Phil. He looked over at the beautiful human being laying beside him and he thought about how he never wanted to be with anyone else for as long as he lived, if he could help it, and he wanted to keep Phil happy for the rest of time. And of course, he’d already known this, but it dawned on him that he wanted something more definite. A promise. In front of anyone who would care to bear witness. He wanted to take Phil’s hands in front of the people he loved most in this world, and kiss him and say those two words that started the beginning of a forever. 

He felt silly, because the instant they met, Dan was certain he wanted to have Phil around forever. And it was surreal, having this realization after all this time. I want to get married. 

They’d been pretend engaged before, but they barely talked about how things would be if they were to ever decide to get properly engaged.. a bit in the beginning, but never since. And Dan wondered if Phil thought he didn’t want that. When it was all he wanted. He had half a mind to wake him up and tell Phil, “I love you, be with me always.” but Phil deserved a better proposal than that. Phil deserved the absolute best. 

So he decided, that fateful morning, that he would start planning and he would propose to Phil and that it would be the perfect moment. The perfect beginning for the rest of their lives. 

Time to get planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who else was he gonna call tbh?

The best way to propose. He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking that maybe his reflection would have some wise advice if he stared for long enough. 

He imagined this scenario...

“Woah. We’re not doing the same thing anymore” Actual Dan said to his reflection.  
“No we’re not. I’m here to help you with your mission,” his reflection said.  
“Mission propose to Phil?”  
“Yes. Exactly. You need it to be perfect.”   
“Duh.... But... Wouldn’t Phil just appreciate something simple?” Dan mused.  
“Wait, how do you know he wants to marry you anyway? You guys haven’t talked about that since you were fake-engaged.” Mirror Dan pointed out.   
“Valid point, but of course Phil wants to marry me, wouldn’t he?”  
“Would he?” Mirror Dan crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Wouldn’t he?” Dan asked, softer this time.   
He look at himself. “Of course he would, you idiot, get back on track.”  
“Right, the proposal. What if I made him a video?”  
“Bit cliche, bit impersonal?”  
“I wouldn’t put it on bloody Youtube.”  
“But he’d want to hear it from you directly.”  
“Would he?” Actual Dan wondered.  
“Obviously.”  
“Alright there, Sherlock.” 

He snapped back to reality, opening his eyes. When he started sassing his imaginary mirror-parallel-universe-self, he figured it was time to get out of his own head. He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn’t heard Phil walk in. 

“GAH” he almost fell over when he saw Phil’s reflection in the mirror by the entryway of the bathroom.   
“Dan, what are you doing?” Phil asked, trying and failing to keep a smile off of his face.  
“I was.... thinking..” Dan mumbled, his face flushing.   
Phil nodded, still fighting a smile. “Uh-huh.”  
“I’m gonna take a shower.”  
“Uh huh,” Phil mused, shaking his head.  
“You gonna leave me to it then?”   
“Dan, don’t be all disgruntle-y”  
“Disgruntled?” Dan asked.  
“You opposed to me joining you?” Phil asked before pulling his shirt swiftly over his head and walking over to the shower.   
Dan rolled his eyes, “Why do you even ask?”

If someone were to have asked a younger Dan what he thought would happen if someone who was really hot walked into his bathroom, and already stripping, asked if they could join him for a shower, he would have pictured some scene from a porn film or a raunchy romance novel. In reality, it wasn’t quite like that. Sometimes things got as hot as the steam from the water, but generally showering with another person sounded a lot better than it was. 

With both of them being about 90% limbs, shuffling around to switch places to let one or the other rinse their hair was particularly difficult. More often than not, they ended up bickering about whether to keep the soap on the built-in shelf or in the shower caddy they had hanging in the corner. 

Dan looked over at Phil, who was rinsing his hair. As the water sprayed onto him and off of his shoulders, he turned around and smiled. Dan nearly dropped to his knee right then. Phil quirked his head, “You okay, Dan?”  
Dan just rolled his eyes, “Of course, now move out of the way so I can get the conditioner out of my hair.”  
“Make me.” Phil crossed his arms over his chest.   
Dan looked at him, expressionless. He leaned closer, the spray of the shower running down his face, and sunk his teeth into Phil’s upper arm.   
“OW!”  
“Now move.” Dan said, deadpan.   
Phil glared, but moved out of the way anyway.  
They completed the awkward shuffle of switching places one last time, rinsed, and fumbled their way out of the shower. 

Dan dried off and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt as Phil changed into his pyjamas.   
“Are you going somewhere?”  
“Yeah just have some stuff to take care of today,” he smiled.   
“You’re leaving the house voluntarily and you’re not gonna tell me why?” he asked.   
“Yup,” Dan gave Phil a quick peck on the lips before dashing out the door.   
Part of him was afraid to be around Phil, he didn’t want to spoil his plan before he had even gotten to plan it. But he figured if he just avoided being around him for a couple weeks, that once he did figure out how to propose, everything would be absolutely perfect. 

Dan made his way down the stairs and out the front door before realizing that he had no idea where he was even going. He didn’t want to just wander into a jewelry store; if someone saw him, that could easily get back to Phil... He decided on at least a walk to clear his head. 

As he strolled along, he wracked his brain, trying to figure out if there was someone he could call, but there really wasn’t. He had plenty of friends, some of whom he trusted, but his paranoia of somehow Phil finding out was overwhelming. He had to tell someone... he figured he’d go insane not telling literally anyone.... He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. Louise? He considered how cliché this situation was and decided that she was obviously the best person to call, as she knew them and knew their situation. And she wouldn’t blab if it was something important. Dan felt silly as he hesitated over the “call” button; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and took the leap. He ended up stopping in a park so his constant movement wouldn’t look like pacing, more like taking laps. He held the phone in his left hand as his right hand fidgeted at his side while he walked down the pavement. 

“Hello, Daniel,” Louise’s bright voice came from the other end. 

“Hey Louise,” Dan started. 

“What’s wrong, what terribly awkward thing have you done this time?” She giggled. 

“Eh,” Dan laughed a bit, “No, not quite. I need some advice.”

“Alright, I’m all ears,” she paused briefly, “That phrase really doesn’t make sense does it...? Anyway, go on.”

“Alright, so I am going to propose to Phil.” He quieted as Louise squealed, “I know, I know. But here’s the thing, I want it to be perfect. It has to be perfect... And I can’t decide what to do.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Louise asked. 

“Er, about a week. But really? Since we met.” 

“That’s disgusting. Like you two are actually so cute it’s disgusting. Hm... Well. Honestly, I’m sure you’ve heard this before, but it’s you guys. It will be perfect no matter what. Honestly you could make him pancakes and he’d say yes on the spot!” she giggled. “But really, it’s you. Of course he is going to say yes.” 

“Ultimately, that’s not my worry. The proposal story is one that you tell people for years, and Phil has been in my life for literally almost a decade, I can’t just put an engagement ring at the bottom of my cereal box and hope he finds it on a midnight snacking escapade and asks me about it. Honestly with the way he eats it, he’d probably just swallow it. And then--” 

Louise stopped him, “Dan, you’re rambling. It’s okay, just take a breath. You know that Phil loves you and will be okay with literally anything you do. He has never been one for grand gestures, I don’t think this is any exception.”

“But what if it is? What if he has this huge expectation built up in his head, and I just ask him over breakfast like it’s no big deal? Like, that just doesn’t seem like the way I want to start the rest of our lives.”

“I know you’re worried, but listen. He loves you. That’s all that matters.”

“I know,” Dan mumbled. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“And you won’t stop until it’s perfect,” she added.

“You know me a BIT too well.”

“It’s my job. I’ll phone you later, okay”

“Thanks, Louise.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

The line went quiet and Dan returned his phone to his pocket. There was definitely something that would be perfect for Phil. Something that would be equal parts sweet and surprising. And he was absolutely determined to figure out what that was.


End file.
